American Strangers
by Peanut0014
Summary: Skye and Midnight live in a Pack like gang. Their lives change when they are transported from America to England and into the world of Harry Potter. There they meet Harry and the gang. But also the teachers, and they are hiding something from everyone; not just the fact that they are shape shifters. And they will soon learn something about themselves as well. Please review!
1. Ch 1

For the readers: I realize that even though the characters are in a gang; it's my idealistic gang. I know that its probably impossible for this type of gang to be In existence. But I thought I would have fun with it; and make it sort of like a wolf pack. Thank You All

Sunlight filtered through the shredded curtains. In the dingy room were a couple of dressers with a couple of things on it, a dusty mirror that took up most of the wall, two queen sized mattresses' were pushed into two different corners of the room, and a couple of other things that can be found in a teenagers room. Both beds were loaded with comforters and pillows. On one bed, the blankets began to move and a fuzzy blonde head popped up. The girl rolled over and stood up, blinking sleep from her eyes. She walked into the bathroom out in the hallway. She did her business and then walked back into her room.

"Midnight; get your lazy butt up! We have to meet Jaguar at the Nightshade!" The blonde girl called. The other set of blankets moved and a pair of midnight blue eyes stared back at her. "Don't give me that look!" The blonde growled.

Midnight stood up, her light brown hair equally frizzy. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of baggy pajama bottoms. She looked at her friend who was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of baggy men's pajama bottoms that she had stolen from a store. She had the money to buy them, but she wanted to see how fast she could do it and had intended to return them, but never did.

"Ahhh calm down Skye! Jaguar isn't ganna get mad at his two favorite girls for being late! And thank god that's all we have to worry about now since its summer!" Midnight shot back with a smile. Skye grinned then turned towards the dresser. She opened the top drawer and grabbed a bra and a pair of matching undies. Next she rummaged around the other drawers and came up with a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knees and a blue short sleeved t-shirt with a bite me logo.

"I'm going to grab the shower before Nikky does." Skye said and moved towards the door. "You should too! You stink!" She dashed out of the room laughing as midnight chucked a boot at her. After her shower, Skye came back in the room wrapped in a towel. She dried off and then got dressed while midnight took a shower. When Skye was dressed, she walked over to her bed, picked up her wand, and used a drying spell for her hair.

"Dammit Midnight, if you used all the hot water I'm going to kill you!" The angry voice of Nikky came out of nowhere.

"Keep your thong on! Of course I did! We aren't the only ones in this rundown place!" midnight snapped. The building they were in was an "abandoned" House that had about 30 bedrooms, and 10 bathrooms. There were at least 20 girls living in this building, but there were others buildings too. All of which were rundown, abandoned old rich folks homes that Jaguar had bought. These homes were in an abandoned part of town. This part belonged to the Blood Moon Gang.

Midnight came back into the room dressed in a pair of jeans, and a green short sleeved t-shirt that had a logo of a demented penguin holding a knife behind its back saying I just wanna be friends. She stalked across the room, picked up her wand and dried her hair. Skye had just finished putting on a necklace with a crescent moon and a black rose on it, a bracelet on her left wrist that had ivy twisting around and a red moon on it and an anklet that was woven from thread and had a mushroom on it. She went to the mirror and pulled a brush through her neck-length blonde hair and checked her blue tips while Midnight put on a necklace that had a crescent moon on it with a blood red rose on it, a bracelet with ivy twining around her wrist, like Skye's, but this one had a crescent moon on her left wrist, and a crescent moon ring. She took the brush from Skye and pulled it through her neck-length brown hair and checked her purple streak in her bangs. When both girls were satisfied, they pulled on their socks and sneakers, grabbed their wands and put them in a concealed area. They then grabbed their weapons; A whip and knife for Midnight, safely concealed. Two daggers, and a bow and arrow (shrunken w/ magic) for Skye; also safely concealed. The two girls smiled and took off.

They were both Witches, Just like mostly everyone else in the Blood Moon Gang. But they were both trained to fight with weapons like everyone else also. They passed some of their friends as they walked. The gang they were in housed plenty men, women, girls, and boys. It was more of a Pack than a Gang really. They had either run away from home, had become homeless, or were orphans like Skye and midnight, though most of the ones who ran away from home went back after Jaguar talked to them. Skye was older by a couple of months but both girls had been brought in by jaguar, the gang's leader. He had raised them so they were more like sisters. They were also some of the youngest girls. They were both 13 but they were looked at for wisdom because they had been there longer than most. Jaguar also looked to them because there was something special about them.

"So what do you think jaguar wants to talk about?" Midnight asked.

"Probably to heal one of his human guards. You know he spends way too much time fighting other gangs to keep all of us protected, why can we just live in peace or something?" Skye snorted it was their turn to help out with healing.

"Well we are in the state of New York!" Midnight laughed as they walked passed buildings. They came up to a river. The Nightshade was a secluded area for the Blood Moon Gang. Other gangs didn't know where it was, and neither did most of the people in the Blood Moon Gang. Only the ones closest to Jaguar.

"What are two fine ladies such as yourselves doing all alone?" Came a hoarse, reedy voice. The two girls stopped and looked around. They had just left the last of the buildings behind. The man who had spoken came out of the shadows.

"None of your business scum!" Midnight snapped. Skye remain silent, ready to run, or ready to fight.

"Aww come on girl, I'm very lonely and two new faces would be great. By the looks of ya your still virgins." He laughed. Skye's eyes narrowed. Her hand twitched, and her gaze fell on the underside of his left wrist. No tattoo. Not part of the gang.

"You're not one of us. I suggest you get outta here before Jaguar comes, he knows we're meeting him." She threatened. But the man just laughed.

"Come here baby" He laughed, grabbing Midnight.

"LET GO OF HER!" Skye snarled, whipping out a dagger he lunged and stabbed him in the side.


	2. CH 2

*feel free to comment on how I'm doing, good or bad I really want to know! OH and I do take suggestions!*

The man screamed and let go of Midnight. Skye didn't take any chances; she threw back her head and let out an earsplitting shriek, and then grabbed Midnight and ran towards the river. The man looked over his wound and then raced after them, whipping out his own blade. People, men and women, came out of the last couple of buildings wondering what that noise was. Some looked to the river, and saw the two girls running, disappearing down the bank, and a man running after them.

The girls kept on running, when suddenly, Midnight tripped.

"COME ON Midnight! He's coming!" Skye hissed.

"My leg is stuck. Dammit I can't get free." Midnight hissed back. Skye quickly out her dagger back into its place and grabbed Midnight by the arm. Suddenly, the rope wrapped around Midnight's leg started to glow. The two girls stared and then they disappeared. The man jumped out into the opening, ready to hit whoever he could. He blinked when he saw nothing and then looked around. Jaguar was standing there, arms crossed and the man's eyes widened.

"Well Blaze, I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think you were stupid enough to come into _my _territory." jaguar snarled.

"J...Jaguar. I...I didn't"

"_silence!_ What did you do with my two girls?" Jaguar hissed.

"I didn't do anything to 'em! they disappeared!" Blaze cried helplessly, but two of Jaguars guards grabbed him and dragged him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye and Midnight plummeted through the air, Skye looked at Midnight who was struggling to get the rope off.

"Here!" Skye shrieked.

She cried out a spell and the rope flew off, the girls kept falling, their fall broken by water. Skye hit it first, sucking a breath of air in before she went under. Midnight let out a shriek that was cut off by the water. Skye sank, then opened her eyes, when she did she looked up and saw light and swam towards it. When she broke the surface, she gasped for breath and looked around. Midnight popped up a moment later and they both swam for shore. When they got there, they collapsed on the ground completely exhausted. While they rested, the sun warmed their backs. When they finished, they sat up and dried themselves off with a quick spell and then they made sure their weapons were still with them. After that, they took in their surroundings. They were surrounded by huge trees and the lake they had fallen into. The lake was absolutely surrounded by trees, but it led to a more open piece of ground and a couple of yards away, there was a castle. Skye stared at it, she could see people moving about near the castle.

"Hey Midnight check it out!" Skye pointed to the castle.

"Bet there's food inside!" Midnight said with a smile.

They both turned towards the trees and started off; they didn't want to attract any attention so they kept an eye on their surroundings. Soon enough, they came to the edge of the forest, next to a hut, and stared out at the castle. The door to the hut opened and a VERY large man and a boar hound stepped out. They headed in the girls direction. Both girls quickly stepped back into the shadows, the forest was unusually dark. The man and his dog stopped at the edge of the forest and turned as kids came into view. Skye watched silently, her attention caught by three kids in particular. A read headed boy, and another boy with messy raven black hair, and a girl with curly brunet hair.

"What are you gawking at?" Midnight hissed. The black haired boy looked towards them and the two girls silently stepped farther into the darkness. Suddenly Skye gave a warning hiss, Midnight's head snapped toward the group of kids, they were walking strait toward the girls.

"In the trees quick!" Skye hissed. Both girls crouched and then sprang into the trees which were a long way off the ground. They landed on both feet with ease, Skye crouched, and watching silently. Neither of them could explain why they could jump high in the air and land like a cat, they just could. The students filed passed the tree and into the forest. When they were gone, Skye looked at Midnight.

"I know your hungry but I think we should wit until dark." Skye said, her ice blue eyes turning towards her friend, whose midnight blue eyes had gone purple with anger.

"Why can't we just go now? If we turn, we can slip passed undetected! I'm hungry!" Midnight growled.

"Well we can't turn, you very well know it! These are witches and wizards! It's not that simple!" Skye shot back.

"Why can't we go as humans?" Midnight asked, the purple fading back to midnight blue.

"I've thought 'bout that...but its risky, people would want to know who we are and why we are here." Skye said, Midnight just grumbled and leaned against a forked branch.

"Well if your sooo hungry, why don't you go catch something?" Skye asked.

No answer.

Skye chuckled and leaned back on her haunches. They sat there and soon enough, nighttime came. The kids had left the forest long ago. The two girls stood, stretching their limbs, and jumped down off the tree, landing gracefully. They made their way toward the castle, slipping past a creepy looking man who was closing the door. They hid behind a statue of a boar until the man left. There was a glow coming from a doorway and there were voices coming from it. They stalked over and peered in, their mouths watering at the sight of food. But how could they get it? Skye stared, thinking, suddenly they heard quick footsteps coming up from behind them. They both whirled around, stepping into the shadows as a plump boy walked by. Skye took out her wand and muttered a quick spell, the boy stopped and turned towards the girls. Skye mentally asked him if this was the only place to get food.

_No _

_Where else? _She asked _and how do I get it_

_The kitchens down those stairs, there is a painting of fruit, tickle the pare to get in _the boy said and blinked, coming out of his daze "who are you?" he asked but Skye zapped him and he blinked and then kept walking as if he forgot everything that just happened.

"What did you do?" Midnight asked.

"Let's go get some food" Skye said and she led the way to the kitchens. When they got there, Skye did as the boy instructed and opened the door. They stepped in and stared. Little creatures were running around making food. One of them stopped and stared at them with big orb like eyes. He smiled and bowed.

"Is there something the young mistresses would like?" it asked. Skye looked at Midnight, who smiled. Both girls loved food more than most things in the world, and now they were about to be served by tiny creatures without question! They placed their order. A large fried chicken for Skye, and junk food for Midnight.

"If misses wouldn't mind. May I ask why you aren't eating with the others?" the creature asked

"We…got detention and didn't feel like eating with everyone. And could you not tell anyone we were here? We could get into trouble." Midnight replied.

"Of course misses." The elf smiled and bustled off. When the girls finished, they left the kitchen, still unsure of what those creatures were but not caring one but, they did get free food after all. They walked down the corridor but froze when they heard voices.

"Longbottom! What do you think you are doing out so late?" came a snappy woman's voice.

"I was looking for something that I lost professor!" a boy's voice replied, sounding scared. The two girls peered around the corner. And Skye silently swore. It was the boy she had charmed earlier.

"Did you happen to hear someone?" The boy asked.

"What?" the woman snapped clearly confused.

"Earlier, before I came to dinner, a voice spoke to me …in my head." He boys voice wavered, uncertain.

"Are you ill? What is this nonsense?" the woman said uncertainly. "Go to the infirmary at once!"

"Yes professor." Skye heard footsteps going off in one direction. And after a moment, the woman left too.

"We have to get out of here!" Midnight hissed. "Once they find out he's been hexed, they'll be looking for us."

"Yes let's go!" they both took off, as quickly and quietly as they could. They rounded a corner and froze. Two people stood there, their backs facing the two girls. They quickly backed out of sight.

"Severus. I think someone's in the castle. Longbottom said that someone spoke to him in his mind. I think he's been hexed." It was the woman from before.

"No doubt that idiot Longbottom is making up stories to get attention, however this is a matter to be looked into I suppose." A man's voice replied.

Skye and Midnight looked at each other. Midnight smirked and looked around. She sent a spell at a suit of armor and stepped back into the shadows. Skye understood she was doing and flicked her wand. Causing fake footsteps to run in the direction they came in. and then stepped back into the shadows. The two adults were alerted to the noise, and raced after what they thought was someone running away. When they passed the girls, Skye and Midnight raced off towards the doors. They hit the doors running which made a huge BANG and stopped in the doorway. They heard footsteps coming closer and plunged into the darkness outside. They reached the edge of the forest and looked back. They were being followed. Skye plunged into the trees, running, slowly the dark got darker. They backtracked a bit and jumped into a tree, panting. They looked at each other and grinned. They watched as people ran under the tree heading off in the wrong direction. After a while of waiting, Skye handed midnight her daggers.

"I'm going to check it out hold onto these and DON'T move!" she said. Midnight nodded. Skye jumped down from her tree limb. Landing quietly, she took off in the direction the strangers went. She got about 10 feet away from her hiding spot when the ground underneath her moved. Skye looked down and was about to jump back when the ground gave way. She let out a shriek as she fell into the blackness. She had fallen down a ditch and was knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, Midnight sat in the tree when she heard Skye cry out. She froze but heard voices moving towards the noise. Midnight swore under her breath but didn't move, the only thing keeping her from doing that was Skye, and she would kill Midnight if she tried saving her.

Skye lay on the ground, her body battered and cut, a gash on her head, back and several other spots. But she was still unconscious. People formed around the ditch and looked down. When they cast a lumos spell, they saw her body. One of them cast another spell, levitating her out of the ditch and putting her on a stretcher. Right now there were only two people a small white haired man, and a plump woman. Both looked worried as they brought Skye towards the castle. Once they were gone, Midnight jumped from the tree and went to check out the ditch. Skye hadn't lost her wand which was good. But what was Midnight supposed to do now?


	3. CH3

Skye was brought into the castle, where two other people were waiting

"Well?" said the black haired man, his black eyes narrowing as his gaze fell on Skye's limp body. The woman looked at her too. Then the two exchanged looks.

"What's this?" asked the woman.

"Well...professor McGonagall, we went into the forest after that person, we were following them when we heard a scream. We went back and found this girl unconscious in a ravine.

"And you stopped looking for the person you were following?" the man asked angrily.

"Professor Snape! How could you say that? This girl needed our help!" the plump woman exclaimed.

"You're right professor Sprout, besides, this girl might be able to tell us something." McGonagall replied. They all nodded and moved off.

When they came to a door, the four of them stopped. McGonagall turned towards the two who found Skye.

"Professor Filtwick, Sprout, would you two go inform the head master please?" she asked. The two looked at each other and then turned and walked away. Snape and McGonagall opened the doors and walked in to meet a woman who was bustling around. She turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Professors! What brings you here?" she looked slightly annoyed. So the two professors quickly explained. The woman quickly set to work. They put Skye down on a bed and the woman began to examine her wounds.

She froze.

"What is it poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to do a full bodied search." she said. "She has to many wounds and there might be some that I can't see." with that curtains magically appeared.

"Minerva, can you come help me?" poppy asked. McGonagall sprang into action.

They took Skye's shirt and pants off to see if there were any major cuts and they set to work. When they got the worst done, they finished up with the rest. When they were mostly done they put her clothes back on and opened the curtains. Snape was staring intently out the window.

"What is it Severus?" poppy asked.

"I thought I saw a pair of eyes looking through the window. "He replied. Then he shrugged and turned to look at Skye. McGonagall was about to move away when she saw something. She lifted Skye's wrist and stared. The other two came over to see what she was looking at. There was a tattoo of a moon with a raven spreading its wings behind it and blood was dripping off the wing tips. The tattoo was on the underside of her right wrist. They stood there staring at one another wondering what the tattoo meant.

Suddenly Skye groaned and moved. She opened her eyes and blinked, she was staring strait at 3 people, a man, and two women. And one had Skye's wrist in her hand. Everyone looked at her, startled that she was awake so soon. Skye stared, her eyes widening, she yanked her arm back and started to get up. She didn't feel right about this at all. The people in turn took a quick step back. Skye attempted to scoot away from them but winced. The nurse lady came forward, concern written on her face, and Skye (in response) leapt away, jumping backwards off the bed and landing hard on her butt. Everyone stared, leaning over the bed slightly to try and see Skye.

_WHERE AM I? _Skye's mind screamed. She stood up quickly, keeping her eyes on the adults; she reached for her wand, which wasn't there. Her eyes widened further, she looked around, she _wasn't _going to panic; she just had to figure things out. She saw her wand; it was in the man's hand. Skye stood there on the other side of the bed, nervously looking at the adults.

"It's alright dear! We aren't going to hurt you!" the nurse said looking completely shocked. She moved around the bed, slowly coming towards Skye. Skye reacted by backing up suddenly, causing the woman to freeze.

"She's frightened poppy, maybe it isn't a good idea to scare her." the other woman said.

"Really? What gave you that idea? The fact that she's got a wild look in her eyes or the fact that she's cowering?" the man growled. Everyone studied her, and she studied them back warily.

"What's your name dear?" the nurse asked. Skye didn't reply, she just stared.

"You're scaring the girl even more." the man said. "Maybe she can't even talk."

"well ok, we can get to that later, dear, I need you to sit down. You aren't fully healed yet." the nurse said kindly. She took a step towards Skye and Skye moved back even more. But the woman kept moving forward and Skye kept moving back. Soon she ran into a wall, pressing her back against it, now she was really starting to panic.

"Miss, if you don't get back onto the bed, we might have to sedate you." the man growled, Skye's eyes widened even more and she made a whimpering sound. She had to make them think she was helpless, or god knows what they might do to her. The man watched her quietly, his eyes narrowing. Skye looked at her wand, wondering what to do. The man looked down, and then got another idea.

"Would you like your wand back?" he asked, stepping forward towards the bed. He stopped at the edge of it. He held the wand out and she eyed him warily, unsure of what to do. She looked around, her eyes resting on the window, where a pair of midnight blue eyes stared back. She knew she had to get out of here and get back to her home. She moved forward, slowly, when she reached the bed, she held out her hand, looking warily up at the man. He raised his eye brows and smirked.

"Ah, ah,ah!" he said, wiggling it, indicating for her to come closer. She met his eyes, he blinked, startled by her blue eyes. He waited and she moved forward, holding out her hand. he placed the wand in her hand, the moment she closed her fingers though, his hand moved away from the wand and grabbed her arm. Yanking slightly, he pulled Skye onto the bed. Skye yelped as she fell. She twisted onto her back and struggled, the man attempted to pin her down, but she surprised him by jerking out of his grip. She leapt off the bed and ran towards the door. When she reached it, the door swung open and a boy walked in. his green eyes widened when he saw Skye charging at him. She rammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground. She leapt over him, racing away. When she got outside, she raced for the trees and when she got there, she met up with midnight. They both ran.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt!" midnight hissed.

"Oh shut up! I told you to stay in the damn tree!" Skye hissed back. They stopped and looked round, and then they jumped for a tree. When they settled, midnight handed back Skye's daggers. Skye was about to say something when she heard footsteps.

"Wha-? the foot prints, they just stop here."

"There are 2 sets of them too!"

"That's odd; maybe the foot prints lead this way." the figures that had shown up, disappeared again. Skye and midnight waited for about an hour until the people finally came back.

"Well we won't have any luck finding them right now, we'll just have to come looking tomorrow." came the familiar males voice.

"She couldn't have gotten far anyway" said another voice and with that, the figures left. Skye and midnight waited for a moment or two.

"I think it would be best to leave our weapons here." Skye said, there was a hole in the tree and it didn't look like anything lived in it. Skye took her daggers and put them in the hole. After a brief second, midnight put her dagger in there too then Skye felt for her wand, it wasn't there.

"Oh no!" she moaned

"what?" midnight asked warily.

"I must have dropped my wand somewhere in that hospital room when the man grabbed me" Skye replied.

"Great, just great, now we have to go back!"

"Well let's wait till morning. I'm tired and i hurt all over." Skye growled.

"You? The great Skye tired? Wow! That fall must have been pretty bad." midnight replied only to receive a sharp blow from Skye, causing her to yelp.


End file.
